Closer
by Robin WolfBlood
Summary: Confusing summary yahtah yahtah yahtah. This is KidxMaka if you care but its just a prototype test sort of... ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
1. Chapter 1

"Uuughhh... Soul 5 more minutes!" Maka said lying half awake in her bed...

"Its not Soul..."

"What-" Then Maka widen her eyes realizing Kid was at her bed-side and it seemed to be at least 3am.

"Shh" Kid said covering her mouth with his hand.

"Something happened to Liz, Patty, and now Soul... You have to come with me!" He whispered.

Maka bit his hand and he immediately pulled back but didn't yell.

"What happened?" She replied after wiping her mouth.

"Just please come with me Maka, trust me." Kid answered un-clearly, putting his hand out for Maka to grab with a straight face.

"Fine." She grabbed Kid's hand forcing her to stand up, Kid out of nowhere began hugging her.

"I'm so glad your safe..." Kid breathed in her ear then let go. With a faint blush on her face she told Kid, "Now what?" With still a firm grasp on her hand Kid sealed his eyes while he griped his hand harder on Maka.

"Huh? Wha-What?! How are we here?!" Maka panicked in confusion, from her bedroom to Lord Death's Mirror room without even walking... _did Kid-kun do this?_ She thought to herself.

"Oh thank god, you actually did manage to save Maka..." Spirit said in relief. "Is it much of a surprise? She is quite powerful after all..." Kid mouthed hoping Maka heard, but it didn't seem like she did.

"Oh hooray you got Maka!" Lord Death congratulated Kid as if he defeated another Kishin.

"Okay, what's going on?!" Maka spoke weary of not understanding what was going on. Although you couldn't see it Death had a mischievous grin on his face as Black Star and Tsubaki came in unharmed.

"Oh great see Tsubaki even Maka made it here before us!" Black Star told Tsubaki in annoyance. "Heh sorry..." Tsubaki respond as if she was the reason they were supposedly 'late'.

"Ugh, just tell me whats going on!"

"(sighs) Well Maka... Something happened to Liz, Patti, and Soul... they're _gone..._ " Death spoke...

 **Prototype A1**

 **Credits: Mehself**

 **This is a little test I want to see your reviews on it**

 **No flames please**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell do you mean, are they dead?!" Black Star howled.

" _S-soul's gone?..."_ Maka whimpered

"No! They're gone as in _missing._... I sent Kid to get you all to see if at least one of you was okay.. but I didn't expect him to just go after Maka, so I had to call Black Star myself." Lord Death explained. Then a faint blush appeared on Kid's face while he looked at his shoes.

"Thanks Kid-kun" Maka smiled at him almost forgetting about Soul.

"So where are they now?" Tsubaki questioned.

"We don't know but we're sending search team in a few hours from now... sorry for waking you up so early by the way!" Death said breaking the tension.

"Get some sleep, its gonna be a long day tomorrow.. or today I should say..." Spirit said escorting them outside.

"Hey Kid!"

"Yes Maka?"

"Do you wanna-"

"Why not?" He said while walking with Maka towards her apartment.

"Thanks again Ki- Oh crap..."

"Whats wrong?"

"Soul had the house keys..."

"Oh.."

"I'll just call Blair and-" Then Kid grabbed her hand.

"That's not needed, you can sleep over at my dorm..." Kid said with a straight face.

"Um.. okay..." Maka said with a faint blush...

 **Transition to Kid's dorm...**

"You can sleep in Liz and Patti's room.."

"No, its okay I'll-"

"Its not a option Maka its an order." He said with a cold stare..

"Whats going on with you lately Kid? You're acting really strange.."

"I-I Just don't want to lose you Maka! Or he'll take you too!" Kid yelled..

"W-who?"

"Asura god-dammit!" nearly sobbing Kid ran up to Maka and gave her a ginormous hug.

"Father told me to hold this off til later but, we believe Asura's back... He told father to come and find him if we want Soul back. As if it were a game..." Not long after he told Maka that she began hugging him back.

"Don't worry Kid... as long I don't lose you.. I'll be fine."

 **A2**

 **Credits: Mehself (so lonleyyyyyyy)**

 **Hope you like it no flames please**


End file.
